Sabios Aioria x Shaka, Yaoi
by Letos-night
Summary: Drabble de 499 palabras, es el pensamiento de shaka al momento de decidir su destino al lado de los árboles gemelos... un panfleto egoísta y bastante rebuscado xD


-

* * *

**Dedicatoria:** Para mi hermosa mascotita Chupu

**Sabios**

Drabble - 499 palabras

Aioria x Shaka

**Advertencias: **Universo Saint Seiya**  
**

-

* * *

-

Si le damos crédito a los muy ancianos sabios, si no están equivocadas más allá de lo razonable, si comprendemos una parte de las teorías de los nuevos sabios que son mucho más complicadas; en resumen, si creo que las conclusiones de los sabios son exactas o más o menos exactas, que contienen solo un poco de verdad, y lo creo, sin haber comprendido totalmente el razonamiento, concluyo simplemente que esto es lo correcto… justo en el momento que he decidido cerrar la puerta de la vida y sucumbir a lo que se me preparó desde el nacimiento… todos aquellos sabio concurridos alrededor de mi presencia para entregar una partícula de conocimiento a la mente que poseo… la tierra es redonda… y posee un total de cuarenta mil setenta y cuatro kilómetros… posee un aproximado de seis mil quinientos humanos… y si entrase en la cuenta de cada individuo vivo que la habita comprendería que ni toda la vida alcanzaría para llegar al número final… final como aquella puerta que se cerró a mis espaldas por mi decisión, y final como las existencias que podrían sucumbir bajo el brillo de lo que son mis ojos celestes, pero yo escuché a los sabios relatar sus teorías, sentado en flor de loto, con la mente dispuesta a las palabras de Gautama primero que llegaba a la parte más honda de mi cerebro… creo en ellos… en cada uno de ellos y los sabios muestran verdad, o una parte de la verdad, aquella que hoy he decidido sea mi tratado de leyes únicas… los sabios me mostraron el sacrificio y la entrega, me hablaron sobre el poder y mi responsabilidad, tarde comprendí las palabras de Gautama a mi cuerpo, esperando paciente por que despertase iluminado y no temiese más, aunque jamás temí, la luz se me escapaba… humano, tan tremenda y dolorosamente humano como estos que están de pie frente a mi. Pero regresando, si he de dar crédito a aquellas voces ancianas, pasando de lado por la vida y llegando al punto justo de lo correcto, es entonces que deduzco, debo simplemente seguir con el camino trazado entre mis párpados y ojos cerrados que se van abriendo lentamente arrancándoles los sentidos, uno por uno y uno tras otro, dejando cadáveres dispuestos a prestarme ayuda en pro de aquellas teorías soltadas por los ancianos letrados… simplemente cerrar los ojos a la vida y comprender que no termina, y son solo apariencias, la existencia es tan eterna como fugaz, únicamente en la muerte tenemos la noción de eternidad, y es en la vida donde radica la decadencia de la desaparición viva… creo en cada una de las palabras que me dijo él, que me dijeron ellos, y que deduje yo mismo, la vida es el inicio, más la muerte es el verdadero comienzo, un prólogo de equivocaciones para brindar aquello que llamamos existir al fin más alto y único: la supervivencia de algo o alguien más… un deber que se olvida fácilmente si no se pone atención a las letras pequeñas del pensamiento; esas llamadas: conciencia. Creo en cada uno de los sabios, creo que hago lo correcto al continuar una batalla inútil en búsqueda de mi muerte, o en todo caso, aquello que llamamos muerte pues jamás podremos saber lo que significa el cerrar ojos dolorosamente humanos a la contemplación de la decadencia que poseemos… y usando como testigos las presencias ya no físicas de los maestros antiguos y modernos extiendo mis brazos acogiendo la muerte designada para este cuerpo físico… y con aquella luz… muero… permito que la vida se me escape en un aliento dejando de existir por completo, las partículas que me conformaban desaparecen ante el brillo de tres cosmoenergías alguna vez llamadas hermanas, hoy llamadas mártires por mi boca, pues jamás aceptaré la realidad de una traición en la cual me es imposible creer… asiento levemente dejando que palabras y pensamientos dancen en mi boca, sabiendo lo que es y lo que ya no es en el panel existencial que he abandonado… lanzo la voluntad última como mensaje póstumo a la diosa infanta… y me marcho, entre la neblina de la muerte que ha aceptado envolverme mandándome como primer visitante hostil a los dominios enemigos, para allanar el camino de: ELLA… Más en la huida, te percibo fuera… llorando y lamentándote… no Aioria, tú no has podido creer en los sabios y finalmente les odiarás por la decisión que me ayudaron a tomar: marchar primero, y cerrar los ojos eternamente… Te veré en la muerte, Aioria, en la apariencia de la misma… y amaré tu energía de nuevo para abandonarla de nuevo cuando deba hacerlo… sin dejar de amarte como ahora no lo hago, pero reduciéndome a lo que debo reducirme a favor de aquello que he elegido creer y seguir, sin mirar tus lágrimas y pasando de largo ante ellas, pues contemplarlas lograría que repudiase a los sabios maestros…

Perdóname, Leo. Te amo, como te amo… Pero creo en los sabios.

-.-

* * *

-.-

Ese fue... espero que lo disfrutes , y si no... pues ya me dirás w

te mando mil besos.

A todos, gracias por leer.

Leto.


End file.
